


The Killer and His Lieutenant

by BeastCallisto



Series: Hector feels [2]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: The group is holed up in an apartment complex for the rich. While they wait for the Z's to wander off, they have the opportunity to relax a little. The Queen of the apocalypse and her guilt-ridden murder machine enjoy some downtime, together.Set during 3.6





	

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in chapter 1, but definitly in chapter 2.

They were wet from rainfall and sweat, when they stormed the apartment complex. They fought their way upwards, with Zs behind them pouring in from the street and Zs in front of them, blocking the stairwells. By the time they managed to get over and fortify a makeshift barricade, they were already exhausted. The Lieutenant urged them to bring two more floors between them and the Zs.

Luck would have it, that one door to these rich people' homes from pre-Z stood open. They went in, weapons ready but it was just an empty flat. A huge empty flat, terribly dusty but otherwise in good shape and free of Zs.

"It looks like this place was never looted! That's pretty amazing" Doc exclaimed.

He, Addy and Sun proceeded to check the flat out, while Warren and Hector went up to check the roof. There they found buckets full of water. The clouds hang heavy and didn't stop dripping.

"If we're lucky, the others will find some soap. Grab one"

A short while later they all disappeared in the bathroom one after another, when Roberta Warren ordered them to clean up and change clothes. The closet of the flat was full of highly fashionable costumes and outfits. Doc was the first and he came back out with a far too wide grey suit, he clearly felt uncomfortable "There was nothing in my size and it's only suit after suit"

"Maybe I have more luck" Addy chimed in, Sun followed her. Roberta had fallen asleep on the carpet when they came out an hour later. The lady of the house apparently had owned sportswear. Though supposed to be formfitting it looked a bit to big on Sun, but when Hector took in the sight of Addy, he could understand why Sun chose the sports clothes. The young woman looked astonishing in her little black dress, it was obviously made for a woman with more bosom than Sun had. It looked great on Addy though. 

"She looks like a superhero, doesn't she" Addy commented on Sun's outfit.

"Yea, like Black Widow or something" Doc added.

"You both look very beautiful"

"You're next, Hector" a sleepy Roberta told him.

So he picked out a black suit with a white shirt and then went into the bathroom. He discarded his old clothes on the heap with the other clothes in the corner and began to wash himself. The cold water refreshed him and after he was finished, he felt alive and more human than ever. He dressed, thankful that the former owner of this suit had had his build. The hair combed back, he hoped to earn a smile from his Lieutenant. When he finally presented himself, they were all impressed.

"It suits you. Damn, it's exactly your size" Doc told him.

Roberta looked him up and down, a smile tugging at her lips. "You look really good"

Pride swell in him at the praise, then she sneaked past, only inches apart from him, into the bathroom. They raided the bedroom for covers and started to turn the living room into a sleeping area. Doc chose the smaller couch while Sun and Addy shared the big one. Hector made his bed on the thick fluffy carpet his Lieutenant had just left. They were relaxed, even Sun joked with them while Hector silently enjoyed their good mood.

Finally the door opened and Lt. Roberta Warren came out. Her hair, still damp, layed thick and curly on her shoulder, she smiled, her eyes dark. Her dress was a golden long flowing dream of a gown. It made the melanin pop in contrast, her muscles on her naked arms looked as good as her dark skin.

"Damn Warren!" Doc praised her and Hector realized he needed to breathe.

Addy applauded in good nature and Sun told her, she was very beautiful.

"What do you think, Hector?" His Lieutenant asked smirking.

He fidgeted with his ring "Te ves radiante como el Sol"

"Was that spanish?" Addy asked, while Doc patted his shoulder in awe.

"I think it was, Addy. Hector sure knows how to compliment a lady"

Lt. Roberta Warren nodded. "Gracias, mi Hector. Now who reports to wash our clothes? Any takers?"

None looked too excited, but Hector raised his voice "I will."

"You will ruin that suit, you sure?" a nod answered her "Alright then, get started. Addy, I gotta talk to you a minute. Doc, we got something to tighten a clothes line? Sun, help him"

Hector sat to down besides the bathtub and wondered what she needed to talk to Addy for.

Scrubbing the blood and dirt out of his Lieutenants jeans, uncaring about the water splashing on him, felt like scrubbing the blood out of his history. The blood of innocent people, of Vasquez' wife and kid, would never not be part of his history though, no matter how hard he scrubbed. But even with bloody hands he could fight to keep these people, his Lieutenant, safe. She represented hope for him, she knew what kind of man he was and yet told him she needed him, as a killer at her side.

While at the same time she was so good, caring and overall a light in this shithole of apocalypse. Why this beautiful goddess allowed him, a resented murderer, heavy with guilt, to be at her side, he didn't know. Hector would do anything to stay at her side and in her service though. When she praised him, his heart felt a little lighter and that's all a man like him could ask for.

He had washed most of the clothes, when the door opened and she came in. Without further ado she picked up the wet clothes and wringed them out, before taking them out to the others who put them on the clothesline in the living room. She took the last piece out of his hand and wringed the water out, while he got up.

"Thank you, Hector. But how about you get out of that soaking suit", she playfully grabbed at his collar, "and join me in the bedroom? I need some time off this apocalypse and I imagine you do too." He looked into her eyes, yet not believing what she just said.

"You're serious, eh?"

"I am. Look Hector, you can wallow in guilt all you want all day long. But in between we gotta live. Just surviving isn't enough in the long run. The mission isn't enough."

"What about the others? Will this not undermine your leadership, Lieutenant?"

She shook her head. "Besides Sun, I've known them for a long time. They'd be happy for me. Make up your mind what you want tonight. Sin or thinking about your real sins? Don't wait too long."

With that, she left him alone. Hector needed just a moment, then a smile crept over his face. This kind of sin he didn't do nearly enough nowadays. Maybe he was a killer and deserved to die. But not tonight. Tonight he would repay for his sins in a more enjoyable manner. Disappointing her was against his plans. He put his golden ring on the sink, checked his hair again and left the bathroom.

Everyone smirked at him and Addy pointed at the door to the bedroom "Have fun you two."

He felt himself blushing, he nodded "We will."

They still laughed when he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this ship was named Lt. Killer. 
> 
> Te ves radiante como el Sol translates to You shine as bright as the sun.  
> If a spanish speaker wants to correct me, please do.
> 
> Please give me Feedback, any Feedback!


End file.
